Interacts with NIDA/IRP investigators to develop biomedical informatics applications and solutions that can access, manage, disseminate, and analyze large quantities of high quality data. Develops, researches, and/or applies computational tools to assist in the acquisition and analysis of biological, medical behavioral or health data, within a specific time frame determined to be appropriate by the NIDA. Helps facilitate new system initiatives and changes to existing systems to meet legislative, regulatory, and departmental requirements within the specific time frames designated by each requirement. Conducts routine system analysis of automatic data processing resources and techniques of existing projects. Recommends, as needed, the implementation of new technologies that are efficient and timely. Provides technical and professional support to help integrate computer systems, design or acquire computer programs, configure and support networks and streamline automated data processing within the NIDA's specified timeframe. Integrates scientific data systems with network services and security services to foster safe and secure NIDA/IRP laboratory collaboration and for collaboration with extramural entities, when possible integrate scientific data systems with one another and ensure design for interoperable data. Automates various aspects of clinical and non-clinical programs at the NIDA/IRP. These include but are not limited to functions related to research participant recruiting, pharmacy, nurses, physicians, and other investigators including those at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center.